


"Well, Harry is an asshole"

by Winterchildboobear



Series: Spideypool Short Stories [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Angst and Fluff, Awkard, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Peter, Peter is adorbale, They are so cute, fake boyfriends, firstdates, fluffaduff, hurt and fix it, spideypool fluff, wade is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Peter watched perplexed as the boy, flung half of his body across the table and latched onto Peters hand, before dramatically announcing,"I'm sorry I'm late babe, traffic is crazy right now."Peter blinked owlishly at the boy, before glancing out the Diners window at the empty streets."Pst." The boy muttered under his breath, catching Peters attention,"My name is Wade, just go with it, yeah?" Peter knew he probably resembled a fish out of water, staring at the boy in shock. but he quickly gathered himself and nodded, closing his mouth with a small, plop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any ideas for Spideypool shorts??

Peter fiddled with his napkin anxiously in his lap, his long fingers tracing the ridges of it mindlessly as he sat alone.

Eventually he instead focused on the task of tearing little pieces off of the crisp white paper napkin, and distributing them into small delicate piles on the empty diner table top.

The feeling of regret was looming over him like a dark, depressing cloud.

_I hope who ever created blind dates, died painfully._

Peters best friend, Gwendolyn Stacy, had announced that she decided, Peter was far too single for being, _'a totally hot nerd.'_ and she taken it upon herself,  to set him up on the perfect blind date. only revealing to Peter where to go and the guys name,  _which was..._

Peter frowned as he wracked his brain, trying to remember the guys name.

_Henry? No, um, Harry!_

Glancing at his wrist watch again, Peter frowned at the time.

_ 9:04 pm _

With a heavy sigh, he focused on  
picking apart his napkin again.

"Sir, are you ready to order something?" Peter glanced up at the waitress, she was petite. She looked around his age with bright green eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks. _Wait_...She is not the same woman who was waiting on him when he arrived to the diner. Peter frowned in confusion,

"You aren't my waitress."

The girl smiled a tad sadly and shook her head,  
"No, Anne's shift ended," she glanced at her own wristwatch, "About an hour ago, I'm Carol, the night waitress."

"Oh," Peter said, flushing in embarrassment, he glanced down at the mostly destroyed napkin, clenched in his hands,  
"I'm waiting for someone," he muttered, for what seemed like the millionth time this night.

Carol smiled kindly and nodded,  
"Well, I'll check back in a few minutes then okay?" Peter nodded and glanced out the window of the small diner, the street lights illuminated the surrounding buildings, casting a soft yellow glow on the sleepy buildings.

 _He is just late_. Peter told himself.

  
Distracting himself, Peter glanced around himself at the few scattered people still at the diner, an older couple were laughing in the back corner booth. Peter smiled as they took sips of each other's milkshakes.

A few people still sat at the bar, sipping drinks and talking animatedly with the waitresses, and bartenders. Peter caught the eye of a few couples, watching him with apologetic eyes and understanding, sad smiles.

_Great, I look like a loser, a stood up, lonely, loser._

Peter pulled his glasses off and plopped them on the table in defeat, he rubbed his eyes harshly in an attempt to push away the tell telltale stinging of tears building up in his eyes.

 _Clink_.

Peter glanced up at the small plate on his table. It was holding a single muffin, the top had a smiley face sloppily iced on it, Carol was talking to one of the other costumers acroess the room, but Peter could see her smiling to herself.

Grabbing his fork, Peter dug into the warm muffin, ignoring the door's bell sounding as someone walked into the diner.

After a long two and a half _hours_ , Peter was starving and done with waiting for Harry to show up, he knew it was a mistake, giving in and saying yes to Gwen's persistent begging and pestering him, to try at least _one_ date.

Peter was happy to stay in his college Dorm room and study all the time to avoid socialising, but one date would have been nice...

Peter pushed his glasses back onto place on his face and grabbed his coat from where it was tossed across the empty chair beside him. He was preparing to leave when suddenly a boy plopped into the seat across from Peter.

Peter watched perplexed as the boy, flung half of his body across the table and latched onto Peters hand, before dramatically announcing,  
"I'm sorry I'm late babe, traffic is crazy right now."

Peter blinked owlishly at the boy, before glancing out the Diners window at the empty streets.

" _Pst_." The boy muttered under his breath, catching Peters attention,  
"My name is Wade, just go with it, yeah?" Peter knew he probably resembled a fish out of water, staring at the boy in shock. but he quickly gathered himself and nodded, closing his mouth with a small, _plop_.

The boy- _Wade_. Smiled widely, revealing two neat rows of white teeth that shown from his cheeks as he smiled at Peter. Giving Peters hand a final small squeeze, Wade withdrew his arm back to his respectable side of the table.

Peter missed the weight and warmth of his hand on his own.

"Whoever stood you up, is a dick," Wade said staring at Peter seriously, his honey coloured eyes meeting Peters own Doe brown ones. Peter smiled nervously and ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks growing warm. He didn't see Wades large smile as he added, "And stupid, that or blind."

"Oh, you're finally here," Carols voice said as she plopped a menu in front of Wade, _not too softly_. Wade startled at the sudden intrusion and stared at Peter in surprise before facing the irritated waitress, with her small hands propped on her hips, she looked like a disapproving parent, watching her kid waste their life.

"I- I um, see I had-" Wade tried, he was obviously flailing for something to say, Peter took mercy on him. smiling at Carol he shook his head,  
"It's okay, he had something to do, thanks for waiting this long."

Carol bit her lip, before smiling brightly  at Peter and then at Wade too, maybe it wasn't _quiet_ as friendly of a smile towards Wade.

Wade whistled and shook his head in mock relief, "I would _not_ , want to piss her off." Peter snorted and nodded, hiding a smile behind his hand.

Wade picked up his menu and looked at Peter over the top, "Are you two friends?"

It's Peter shook his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously when Wade raised a blonde eyebrow at him.  
"No, I've just been waiting here, for near three hours," Peter muttered, glancing down at his paper napkin mess, which Wade had disturbed earlier when flopping on the table.

Wade felt his heart wrench in sympathy as he watched the cute boy duck his head again, his hand picking up the small pieces of _paper?_ That littered the table as he avoiding looking at Wade.

"Who are you waiting for?" Wade asked. Peter shrugged,  
"Harry, my blind date."

Grimacing Wade shook his head is disbelief, he knew how being stood up felt, though he had _never_ waited as long as this kid had,  
"Well, Harry is an asshole." Peter laughed and nodded.

Carol came back to stand beside their table. She cleared her throat loudly, successfully capturing Peters attention.  
"What would you boys like to order?" She asked smiling at a flustered Peter.

"Oh I, um, I'm not-"

"I will have a Rootbeer, two half and half creamer cups and a large peach pancake." Wade rambled off, all the time watching Peters face, "What do you want sweetheart?" Wade purred, his smile was all teeth when the other boy flushed a brilliant shade of crimson and stammered out a small _'I'll have the same.'_

"What's your name?" Wade asked once Carol was out of ear shot .

"It's Peter."

"Peter..Petey," Wade said, liking the way Peter smiled and rolled his eyes at the obnoxious nickname.

"No."

"Petey pie," Wade countered.

"Absolutely not."

"Pete?"

Peter laughed and shook his head, those were all honestly, horrible nicknames. Wade hm'd seriously and stroked his Invisible beard, as if lost, deep in thought. Suddenly he smiled deviously at Peter,

"I'm going to call you, Baby boy."

Peter felt his eyes widen, but he didn't object. So Wade counted it as a win.

"So, what's a nice kid like you doing in a place like this?" Wade teased, Peter snorted,  _God that was adorable_. Wade thought to himself.

"I'm twenty three, I'm not a kid, and I was set up on an blind date," Peter said, muttering the last part out resentfully.

_He is twenty three? He looks like he's twelve._

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Peter said. Wade blushed and ducked _his_ head in embarrassment this time, he was unaware he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Okay, two peach pancakes and two rootbeers," Carol said cheerfully placing the plates before the boys, "and...four, half and half cups." She finished as she grabbed them from her apron pocket and placed them on the table.

"Thank you." The boys chorused as she walked away.

Peter quickly set onto eating his pancake, moaning at the delicious peach syrup on the warm pancake.

Wade smirked knowingly as he emptied two of the small half and half creams into his rootbeer. Peter watched in confusion,

"W'ter ya doin?" He asked around a mouth full of pancake.

Wade rolled his eyes dramatically,  
"Baby boy, that's gross."

Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname and gestured for Wade to explain his concoction.

"Fine, the two creams makes it taste like a rootbeer float!" Wade explained excitedly as he stirred his drink, staring at it intently, like it held all the answers to life's questions.

Tilting his head Peter, watched curiously as Wade sipped his soda.. _thing_.

"Can I taste?" Peter asked curiously.

Wade rolled his eyes like Peter had said one of the stupidest and most preposterous things possibly known to man,  
"No way, mix these in," he handed Peter the small white capsules, "And taste your own."

Peter shrugged and copied Wades previous actions, emptying the two small creamers into his rootbeer and stirring it thoroughly, tentatively Peter sipped it, his eyes widening in shock. It tasted exactly like the rootbeer floats he had enjoyed as a kid in the summer. 

"This is amazing." Peter whispered in awe. Wade raised his eyebrows in an _  
'I know right'_ expression as he shoved another large bite of pancake into his mouth.

Two pancake and many Rootbeer refills later, Carol told the boys as nicely as she could. _'Get out, we're closing. And you two are adorable'_

Pulling his jacket tighter around himself once outside, Peter smiled at Wade. The Diners doors swinging shut behind them, the ' _closed_ ' sign clacking against the glass.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Wade asked, Peter shook his head before pointing at His small car across the street. Wade and he made their way towards his car. Breathing out a puff of steam into the cold air, Wade giggled as he smiled at Peter,  
"This was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Peter agreed, smiling softly, "Thanks, for ya know, stepping in and hanging out," Peter murmured to the concrete.

"My pleasure," Wade said, slugging Peter in the shoulder lightly.

"We should go on a date of our own," Wade said suddenly. Peter felt like his face would split with how large his smile was, "I'd love that."

"Give me your hand," Wade said, digging into his pocket. Confused Peter held his hand out towards Wade.

Finally coming up with a sharpie, Wade quickly wrote his number on the back of Peters hand, with a wink he started walking backwards towards the diner, smiling cheekily he yelled.  
"I will see you later Baby boy!"

Peter smiled at his hand, the black digits standing out against his pale skin. Climbing into his car, Peter drove home, smiling the entire way.


End file.
